Raindrops, Teardrops
by lilpervieme
Summary: Hujan membawa kenangan Hujan membasuh luka Sebuah cerita tentang hujan dan kenangan, Serta luka yang tersisa.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Halo, Minna! Senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa membuat FF GinHiji di sini. Well, actually ini bukan FF GinHiji pertamaku. Yang pertama masih dalam proses jadi belum aku update dulu. Moga suka sama FF ku kali ini ya. Happy Reading~**

* * *

 *****GINTAMA milik Sorachi*****

* * *

Hujan turun membasahi seluruh kota malam ini. Tiap butirannya membasuh luka dari setiap orang yang dijatuhinya, baik itu luka di tubuh, mau pun di hati.

Hijikata terduduk di teras ruangannya. Ruangan sempit yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan ruangannya dulu yang luas bertamankan bunga nan indah dan kolam ikan yang jernih. Kini, teras ruangannya hanya berhiaskan rumput yang tumbuh seadanya dan genangan air hujan.

Ia menatap genangan itu dan cahaya yang terpantul olehnya. Dipandangnya dengan dalam, seperti menyelami lautan kelam. Sekelam hatinya sekarang.

Tidak ada yang mengusiknya malam ini selain riak air hujan yang berbalapan menerjang tanah maupun benda lainnya di muka bumi. Di jalanan sana hiruk pikuk orang tak terdengar, hanya langkahnya saja. Hal ini membuat Hijikata semakin tenggelam ke dalam kesunyiannya.

Tetap terfokus pada genangan air itu, matanya tertuju pada sinar bulan yang terpantul. _Abu-abu, seperti rambut si bodoh itu_. Sejenak, hanya bayangan orang itu yang terus menghantui malam ini, di setiap detik.

 _Ahh... sudah berapa lama ya? Tanggal berapa sekarang? -_ pikirannya mulai melayang. Melayang jauh ke sana, mencari sosok yang lama tidak ia jumpa.

 _Dingin..._

 _Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?_

 _Kamu... seingatku tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin,_

 _Apa di sana hujan juga?_

 _Apa kamu juga kedinginan?_

 _Aku..._

 _...ingin memelukmu._

Bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang semakin bebas tak terkendali, sesaat terlihat kerlipan cahaya terjatuh di pipinya yang putih.

Tatapannya kini beralih ke atas sana, ke sosok putih yang tetap anggun walau dikelilingi awan tebal. Berusaha menggapai hati yang tak teraih, mencoba menguatkan hati yang terlanjur pedih.

 _Dulu..._

 _Di saat seperti ini, kau muncul dari balik pintu_  
 _Dengan senyum bodohmu,_  
 _Wajah malasmu,_  
 _Sikapmu yang acuh tak acuh,_  
 _Kau melangkah masuk ke ruanganku_

 _Entah hanya untuk mengganggu_  
 _Entah hanya untuk merayu_

 _Di hadapanku kau terduduk_  
 _Menemaniku,_  
 _Menghangatkan hatiku_

 _Dan dengan ragu kumenjamu_  
 _Dengan ragu ku'mengelak menginginkanmu..._

 _Dan kini lihat aku,_  
 _Dengan bodohnya merindukanmu._

Saat ini, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri di atas rerumputan dan tanah yang tergenang. Tegak menatap sosok putih itu di bawah guyuran hujan. Tanpa ada seseorang pun yang mengetahuinya, tanpa ada seseorang pun yang menanyainya.

Air matanya berbaur dengan rintikan hujan, bersamaan membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

Entah karena kedinginan,

Entah karena kesakitan,

Akan pilu yang terasa di hatinya,

Akan bayangan yang hantui pikirannya...

Ia berserah seutuhnya, pada sang hujan  
Berharap rintikannya hanyutkan segala luka  
Ia berserah seutuhnya, pada sang rembulan  
Berharap sinarnya berikan harapan pada rasa yang terpendam

Tetap berdiri, ditelan sunyi, Hijikata terdiam tak bergeming. Hingga suatu detik berlalu pintu ruangannya berbunyi, berdecit. Yamazaki muncul dari balik bayangan pintu, terkejut.

"Hi...Hijikata-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?!"

Yamazaki berlari menuju Wakil Ketua-nya itu lalu membentangkan hakama miliknya ke atas kepala yang bersangkutan, bermaksud melindunginya dari rintikan hujan yang terus berlanjut.

"Ah... basah semua begini, nanti kau bisa sakit," katanya begitu yakin tak setetes pun air hujan menyentuh Hijikata lagi. Ia buru-buru membawa Hijikata ke tengah ruangan dan berusaha menghangatkan badannya.

Bukan dengan tubuhnya, tentu saja.

Ia membawa dua handuk yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari Hijikata, satu yang besar ia balutkan ke tubuh Hijikata yang -entah sejak kapan- sudah tak berbusana. Satu yang kecil ia letakkan begitu saja di atas kepala atasannya. Ia tak sampai pikir Hijikata bisa sampai seceroboh itu membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan saat tengah malam.

"Hijikata-san, kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa bantu?" Yamazaki berusaha bersikap lembut melihat Hijikata yang lemah begitu, ia tak sanggup.

Ia membantu Hijikata mengeringkan punggungnya dan mengenakan yukata hitamnya. Setelah memastikan tubuh Hijikata sudah lebih hangat, ia beralih ke handuk kecil di atas kepala Hijikata, berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan perlahan.

 _Lembut dan halus... dan juga tebal. Haha lihat V-Shape itu. Aku tidak menyangka Hijikata-san bisa bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini juga! -_ pikir Yamazaki sembarangan yang sudah pasti akan kena hajar bila ia ucapkan terus terang di hadapan Wakil Kaptennya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil perlahan mendekatkan hidungnya ke rambut Hijikata.

Dan untuk sejenak ia menikmati momen langka itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa! Ada kabar dari Oedo kalau Yorozuya dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hijikata bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai memerintah seperti biasa.

"Siapkan _futon_ -ku. Aku mulai mengantuk," kata Hijikata akhirnya setelah sejak tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" _H-haik_!" Yamazaki yang cukup kaget melihat sikap Hijikata yang tiba-tiba memerintahnya pun langsung bergegas melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

Dalam beberapa menit _futon_ sudah siap di hadapan Hijikata dan memanggil-manggilnya untuk berbaring di atasnya.

Dan tak sampai satu menit Hijikata sudah terkulai lemas di atas _futon_ , menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sampai menutupi leher, dan membalikkan badan sehingga Yamazaki tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Yamazaki hanya tersenyum kecut dan kemudian merapikan ruangan yang sedikit berantakan. Ia sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Hijikata yang tiba-tiba, tapi juga tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap Wakil Ketua-nya itu. _Paling besok juga udah baikan lagi, mulai marah-marah dan sok memerintah lagi -_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Saat sedang asik merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja Hijikata, Yamazaki menemukan sesuatu...

" _Are..._ ini foto _Danna_ dengan... eh? Siapa laki-laki ini ya? Rasanya pernah lihat," pikir Yamazaki sambil terus memperhatikan sebuah foto yang tadinya tergeletak bebas di atas secarik kertas.

Seperti biasa, karena tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, setelah berkali-kali mencoba mengingat sosok di foto itu namun tak ada sedikit pun yang terlintas di benaknya, ia meletakkan kembali foto itu di atas secarik kertas dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop yang sepertinya memang sudah sepasang dengan surat dan foto itu.

Secara perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, mematikan lampu, dan melangkah pelan keluar ruangan.

Kini yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu hanya kegelapan, kesunyian, dan sesosok pria yang berbaring di atas _futon_ , kesepian. Sambil sesekali nafasnya tersedak, terdengar berat karena tertahan. Dan selanjutnya, isakan terdengar pelan memecah keheningan.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
